moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Suggestions
Note This is ONLY. for ideas and updates users want to propose to the developer. Any content that has already been added to the game will be removed from Proposed Updates. If your updates falls under a sub-heading category already in this article, add it there. A link of thi article has been sent on Sidney de Vries' twitter by me. Lord Seventh (talk) 06:43, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Lord Seventh Lord Seventh (talk) 06o, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Last edited as of 8/3/2017(version 0.84) Proposed Updates Weapons * Add Darts. It does more damage to Mobs. 30 damage to players and structures and 40 damage to mobs. Can be gold enhanced. Available at Age 11. Add Greater Spear. Does immense damage to Mobs. 35 damage to players and structures and 50 to mobs. Can be gold enhanced. Available at Age 8 ONLY if you have Hunting Spear. Minimap Mobs New Resources Tribes * Tribe messaging: now the leader can send one message to everyone so they know when to raid, gather, or if you want them to buy a hat. * Instead of disbanding a tribe when the leader leaves, the position should transfer to the next highest aged player in the tribe to avoid friendly defenses from turning on their own players or accidental team kills between members of the same tribe. * The new option of tribal wars should come. In these wars, members of a tribe can locate the enemy tribe's members(highlighted red in the minimap). Tribes in war should have a sword behind their name indicating combat. A tribal war keeps occuring until either one tribe surrenders or all members of a tribe are finished. Respawning isn't allowed and if a person is respawned, he is considered beaten in the war and does not affect the war. Winning tribe's leader gets 50% of the gold of the defeated,the rest is divided among the members. * A Tribe requirement option should be added such as there should be tribes which accept people who are age 6 above, or people who have gold weapons, or people who have muskets etc. People who do not have these things and still want to join that tribe should receive a message telling them: "You cannot join this tribe." Map Servers Server limit should be larger, 75 people in a server so that it becomes difficult for a tribe to control a server. Game Controls Player * The new option of Friends should come. Friends are like Tribemates; they cannot hurt you; they see you on the map. Friends do not go away when your tribe is disbanded. New structures Mootubers Mootubers in the game should have a YouTube icon behind their names. Biome Shop The new option of guards should be added to the shop. These guards guard a player(first priority), his tribe(second priority).. They should be as follows # Guard - Two Inexperienced and weak, but still better than nothing. Both of these guards are equipped with tool hammer and no hats. Cost 5000 gold # Police convoy - Better well equipped guards. Both of these guards are equipped with Short Swords. They also have a Winter Cap and equip it when they go into the arctic. Cost 10000 gold # Ranger convoy - Good security guards. Both of them have short swords. One of them has hunting bow and one has shield. Have Winter Cap and Flipper Hat and equip them when necessary. Cost 20,000 gold # Millitary convoy - Highly equipped guards. One has katana and shield. The other has Short Sword and crossbow. They have Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat and Soldier helmet. Cost 40,000 gold # Special Security Convoy - The most highly equipped elite guards. One has Gold Katana and Gold Shield. The other has Gold Short Sword and Gold Crossbow. Have gold helmet,Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat, Medic Gear, Bull Helmet, Bushido Armor, Samurai Armor, Demolisher Armor. Wear when necessary. Cost 100,000 gold. Chat * Their should be a small screen on the top right corner used for clan chat, server chat or private friend's chat. Chat messages can be at least 150 characters long. = [thumb|81px|The possible design of Darts sk